1. Technical Field
This invention relates to hammocks and, more particularly, to a multi-functional hammock assembly for providing user comfort and enjoyment.
2. Prior Art
Hammocks are usually supported by a framework holding each end of the hammock, with the framework having a plurality of feet, bars or other support structure supporting the framework on solid ground. It is generally accepted that the origins of the hammock began nearly 1,000 years ago in Central America by the Mayan Indians. Today, approximately 500,000 to 2,000,000 hammocks are sold yearly in North America. Incredibly, very few changes in hammock design have occurred over the last 1,000 years. However, the present invention is designed to permit easy use and transport of hammocks.
Hammocks are normally attached to, and supported by, two adjacent trees or two poles inserted into the ground. When poles or stakes are used as hammock supports the process of constructing the hammock can be tedious and unrewarding. In many cases, the poles simply do not provide ample support for one or two persons to lounge in the hammock. Further, inserting poles or stakes into the ground and attaching guidelines is not an easy task.
As evidenced by relevant hammock patents, needed is a hammock easy to configure, transport and capable of use in alternative locations. Many U.S. Patents covering hammocks and their design issued prior to 1950. The older filed and issued patents confirm that relatively few novel changes have been made to hammocks over the past half century.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,110 to Ketcher discloses a hammock and support system which uses a simple boat dock post and dock structure to support the entire weight of a hammock and person lying in the hammock. Unfortunately, this prior art example requires a dock structure that must be moved periodically in order to prevent damage to the ground area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,419 to Hernandez discloses a removable post assembly for securing an area comprising an anchorage assembly, an elongated post member and a locking assembly to lock and secure the removable post member to the anchorage assembly. The anchorage assembly includes housing with an upper opening adjacent to the ground level to cooperatively receive a portion of the elongated post member. The housing has cavities or bay members to selectively receive a latching member of the locking assembly. Unfortunately, again, this prior art example requires an anchorage assembly that must be moved periodically in order to prevent damage to the grass and ground area.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,159,192 to Dudley discloses a combined clothes line and hammock support to provide a support which may be quickly and easily put up or taken down when desired. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a means for added attachments such as an umbrella-type top for shade.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The hammock assembly is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for providing user comfort and enjoyment. The assembly is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.